villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vasco Shot
Vasco Shot (バスコ・ショット Basuko Shotto), nicknamed the "Heavy Drinker", was one of the prisoners from Level-6 of Impel Down who was recruited by Blackbeard to apart of his crew. Appearance Vasco Shot is a very large, round man. Of all the Blackbeard Pirates, his size is second only to Sanjuan Wolf. He is first seen wearing the said prison's standard inmate attire of white and black horizontal stripes. He has a very long nose and smiles drunkenly with his tongue sticking out. Strangely, it appears his nose is placed higher on his face than his eyes. He also has a rather large forehead and what appears to be a jester's hat on his head. On the sides of his neck, he has two sets of three ring piercings. True to his moniker, he is also seen chugging on a large gourd of liquor upon his introduction, has a drunken appearance from it, and wanted to invade a town simply because they were low on alcohol. He seems to wear the gourd on his back. It has the kanji "sake" (酒) on the bottom section. Personality Abilities and Powers Weapon History Past Summit War Saga After reaching Impel Down's lowest prison level, level 6, Blackbeard orders the prisoners to have a battle to the death and whoever is left still standing will join his crew. Vasco Shot took part in this and was one of the four criminals released who joined as a new member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Marineford Arc After Ace's death, the Blackbeard Pirates reveal themselves to the marines as they stand on the half-destroyed execution scaffold. It is revealed that Blackbeard has recruited five new crew members with Shot being known as "Heavy Drinker" Vasco Shot . After Blackbeard resigns his Shichibukai title, Shot and the rest of the crew are attacked by Whitebeard who their captain fights. On Blackbeard's orders, Shot attacks Whitebeard with flintlocks. Once Whitebeard speaks his last words and dies, Shot and the crew cover Whitebeard up with a large black cloak with Blackbeard also going inside. After much time, Shot and the crew lift up the cloak to reveal Blackbeard and Whitebeard. After Blackbeard reveals that he has stolen the abilities of Whitebeard's devil fruit, the Tremor-Tremor Fruit (Gura-Gura no Mi), Pizarro and the crew seem happy and pleased for their captain. After the Red-Haired Pirates show up at Marineford, Blackbeard and his crew leave Marineford, apparently not yet ready to face Shanks. Post-War Arc The Blackbeard pirates were seen on a burning island in the New World resting from their battle at Marineford and having defeated as well as capturing the Bonney pirates. During this time, most of the crew complained about not having necessary things for the New World as Shot wanted to find a new town to terrorize for more drinks as he spoke with Shiliew and Catarina Devon. He joined his fellows in mocking the helpless Bonney Pirates for losing to them so quickly. They were hoping to get to get a ship form the Marines to go into New World but they realized that the deal was cut off when they saw Akainu on board a ship coming towards the island. They managed to escape from the island without getting caught and left Jewelry Bonney and her crew to be arrested. During the Timeskip A year after the crew killed Whitebeard, they fought the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates led by Marco and defeated them with ease. The Blackbeard Pirates then used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard became a Yonko and the Blackbeard Pirates began collecting powerful devil fruits to enhance their fighting abilities. Zou Arc When Jesus Burgess contacted Laffite and Shiliew, he told them to bring everyone else as he found the base of revolutionary army. The crew went through with their attack and invaded Baltigo, leaving the base in ruins before they were forced to retreat after briefly fighting Cipher Pol. Their attack left the status revolutionaries unknown but let the world learn where their headquarters were. Trivia Navigation pl:Vasco Shot Category:Pirates Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Contradictory Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Imprisoned